Various Situations for Wolf's Rain Characters
by Era Daven
Summary: Three comical sketches involving the wolves. A/N as of 7/31/08: Updates, new adventures, new fun coming soon!


Various Situations That Were Not Officially Part of _Wolf's Rain_

_Three Sketches reminiscent of _Things the Wolf's Rain Characters Would Never Say

* * *

A/N: A fellow author of this site was the first to post something like this. Hers consisted mostly of short but absolutely hilarious quotes. Unfortunately, some goody-goody found it necessary to bring the site officials to attention about her format, its being a list of sayings, not stories. Therefore I will list mine in the manner of an understatedly brief 'series' of 'stories'. 

If anyone can think of more humorous situations for our dear wolves, please send them to me in an email, and I'd be more than happy to include them with their author's name in a second chapter. _Kitsunewolfdemon, _this is for you.

* * *

_I.We Will Behave_

"We are finally here!" Cheza announced jovially as she skipped towards a small building lying at the bottom of a slope.

Toboe gazed down at the scene before them curiously and then at the flower maiden. "What...we're here? Do you mean this is Paradise?"

Hige came to a halt and scratched his head. "This can't be it...Kiba?"

"Claws and Paws Animal Clinic...what the hell?" Tsume read aloud from a little sign on the building's door. Confusion fell over the wolves' eyes.

Kiba looked to the girl. "Cheza?"

"Sorry I lied about were we were going today," she smiled sweetly back at the blue-eyed boy, "but you guys need to get your vaccinations. There's _no _way I'm not taking you four wolves into Paradise without rabies shots."

Tsume jerked his head. "Shots? What, with needles! NO WAY!" he exclaimed in a high-pitched, panicked voice.

"She tricked us! Run!" Hige yelled.

They all turn to flee but found themselves facing Quentand his rifle.

The old man smirked. "Go with Cheza like good little doggies or else it won't be only shots that you'll be getting today...no one wants to get _fixed_ today, do they?"

"Ahhh...no, shots are good, they keep you healthy, we love getting shots! Come on, what are we waiting for!" Hige, Kiba, and Toboe rushed off ahead of Cheza into the building while Tsume followed very slowly behind.

"I can't stand the sight of blood..ew, blood...I'm feeling queasy...Cheza, pleeeease don't have me get a shot, please, please, please, no needles!" He began bawling, and Cheza had to pull him by the tail into the animal hospital.

* * *

_II. Darcy_

Darcia appeared impressively before the four wolves as always with the mask and the feathers flying about and all. He obstructed their way and reached out a gloved hand. "Cheza belongs to me. You fools will never make it to Paradise with her. Give her back to me now!"

Kiba giggled. Yes, _giggled_. "You know how many times you've said that already?"

Tsume raised a white eyebrow in confusion. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"He looks familiar..." Hige pointed to the man's fluttering black cape, mask, and feathers. "He obviously forgot Mardi Gras was last month."

Thinking, Toboe subconsciously scratched at his ear. "I remember him, guys; he's that noble, Lord Darcy."

Darcia abruptlydropped the whole high and mighty, I'm-such-a-dark-and-scary-half wolf-half human-guy-so-bow-down-before-me act.

"How MANY times do I have to tell people that it's DAAR-_SHAA, NOT_ DAAR-SEE!" heexclaimedin a very whiny voice. "It's not that hard to say or remember, people!"

"Ya know, you could just get a 'hi, my name is' sticker, Mr. Doorsy," Hige smirked.

"And why not a button that says 'Cheza belongs to me!'; itcould save you a lot of breath!"

"Doorsy! My name is NOT Doorsy! Nor is it DARCY!"

"Okay, okay, Rumplestilskin..."

* * *

_III. Paradise for Giant Mice...and Wolves?_

Kiba stood at the top of a hill beside Cheza overlooking something. "Paradise...after all this time, we've made it..."

Toboe ran along side Tsume and Hige up the hill. "Tsume, did Kiba just say we've made it to Paradise?"

All four wolves met at the top of hill and gazed down in awe.

"Yeah, this is it."

Toboe took off down the slope toward a clutter of buildings and tents. "Paradise...heaven on earth...the happiest place in the world...Disney World...here I come!"

Tsume followed him "Oh, oh I want to ride Dumbo!"

Hige, extremely giddy, ran back and forth, right to left. "Where's Mickey! I want to meet him first...no, wait, Goofy! No, Pluto! I want to meet him first! Ooo, look at that! I smell hot dogs!"

Toboe halted at a ticket counter and jumped back in fright at the person who stood behind the glass. "Ahhh, Lord Darcy!"

Darcia, behind window, wore his cape and a Mickey Mouse ears hat. He spoke through the little audio box thing which muffled his deep voice. "I thought I told you before...oh, forget it." He ended with a _buzz-pop_."Anyway, you wolves can't enter Paradise with Cheza. I'm so sick of repeating myself," He then added quietly, rolling his one visible eye.

"You can't stop us now," Kiba growled. "We've made it this far. You have no right to stop us!"

"Oh, yes, I do! I work here, and I have this special sign, see?" He held up a metal square with a picture of four wolves on it with a huge red X stamped over it. "I made it myself. I must admit I get very creative at times...but back to the point...I _can_ stop you," he lowered his voice menacingly, "I just can...NOT SELL YOU TICKETS! You'll only have a partial Paradise, only able to look at the amusements--BUT NEVER RIDE THE RIDES OR PLAY THE GAMES! Muhahaha!"

Cheza came running over to them. "Come on! This one got tickets from another window. Let's go!"

Darcia whacked his head against the wall...again.

"Oh yay! Race you to Dumbo, Toboe!" Tsume called as he passed through the gate.

* * *

A/N: It would be interesting to continue this adventure in particular...I welcome any ideas. 


End file.
